Gulaman
by Magic Mongol
Summary: REPOSTED. Isang kuwento ng pagkakaibigan sa pagitan ng isang ginugutom na Haruno Sakura at ng nin na nagngangalang Uchiha Sasuke. Aba. Bihira na ata makitang manlambing si Sasuke.. kung panlalambing ba ang tawag nyo dun, e. SakuSasu. ONESHOT.


**A/N: REPOSTED. isang kuwento ng pagkakaibigan sa pagitan ng isang ginugutom na Haruno Sakura at ng nin na nagngangalang Uchiha Sasuke. c: aba. bihira na ata makitang manlambing si Sasuke.. kung panlalambing ba ang tawag nyo dun, e. haha:))**

**walalang.. :)) sana magustuhan nyo.. R at R! **

**DISCLAIMER: hindi ako ang nagmamay-ari ng anime na 'toh pati ang bandang 6cyclemind at ang kanta nilang 'I'.. bili kayo ng album nila.. PANORAMA.. ganda! hahahaha.. :)) obyus ba?.. :)**

* * *

**Gulaman**

* * *

Gutom na gutom na ako. 

Rinig-rinig ko na ang aking sikmurang kumakalam, kumukulo..

At hindi nakatulong ang biglaang pananakit ng aking ulo.

Mas lalo namang hindi nakatulong ang pagiging sumpungin ng aking kaibigan ngayong mga araw na ito.

Tss.. E lagi naming sinusumpong 'tong uhuging manok na 'to e!

Hainako!

Ngayon kung kelan pa ako gutom na gutom.

Rawr!

"Simple lang naman iyon, Sasuke eh.. 'lam mo 'yun. Isang maliit na baso ng gulaman lang. Pipitong piso na lang, sulit ka pa!" pabiro kong ibinulong, sabay siko sa tagiliran ng aking kaibigan.

"Hn. Asa gitna tayo ng isang mahalagang pagtitipon. 'di ka na nahiya."

'_Talaga lang, ha..'_' bulong ko sa sarili at tuwang-tuwang iginulong ang aking mga mata sa pagiging masungit ng aking katabi. _'Wow! Kaya ko pala 'yun? Aliiiiiiiw!' _

"Sakura.. Ano ba. Estudyante ka ng Godaime.._ achuchuchu.._ " patuloy niyang pangongonsensya sa 'kin.

Naku! Nakita niya ata ang pinaggagawa ko sa aking mata kanina.

Hehehehe..

"kaya siguro hangang ngayon wala paring nanliligaw sa'yo.." wika niya, pilit itinatago ang isang ngiting lumitaw sa kanyang mga labi.

"Takaw mo kasi e."

"**SASUKE!**" bulyaw ko, sabay tayo sa aking kinauupuan. "**PUCHA! TINAMAAN AKO DUN A! LANGJIYA MO! KAHIT BA IKAW ANG PINAKAGWAPONG ANBU LIDER DITO SA KONOHA, WALA KANG KARAPATANG MANALAIT, ANO! PWEDE NAMAN YUNG TOPAKING NEJI NA LANG YUNG LAITEN MU E! KALA KO BA BESPREN MO KO! WALA KANG UTANG NA LOOB! NILIBRE PA NAMAN KITA NG TAHO KAHAPON!**"

'di naman 'yun totoo diba?..

'di naman ako mataba e! At anong kinalaman nun sa sitwasyon--

"oompf!.."

Natigil ang lahat.

Umihip ng malakas ang hangin.

"**OO NA! TATAHIMIK NA!**"

'_Bakit ba sunud-sunod ang kamalasang inaabot ko ngayon? Gutom lang naman yung tao e.._' wika ko sa sarili, habang hinahaplos ang namumuong bukol sa gilid ng aking ulo. Hindi ko napigilan ang isang luhang tumulo sa sulok ng aking kaliwang mata sa sobrang sakit.

Tch.. Anlakas pala mamato ng bakya nitong si Tsunade. Asintadong-asintado a.

'_Oo na. Sige na. Tama ka na. Mali na ako.' _Sambit ko sa aking kaloob-looban at tumingin na lamang sa labas ng bintana, hindi pinapansin ang makulit na pananapik ng Uchiha sa aking balikat.

* * *

Madami na ngang ipinagbago ang Konohagakure simula nang nagbalik dito si Sasuke. 

Si Naruto.. Nadun kay Jiraya, nagsasanay sa Suna. At nung huli ko siyang nakita, 'di ko napigilang pumito sa kanyang pagbabago mula ulo hanggang paa. Swerte naman ni Hinata.. Chismis ni Ino magkasintahan na daw yung dalawa e. Sayang.. 'di ko naman alam na magiging gwapo si Naruto e.. e d sana akin nalang siya.. tch..

Si Sir Kakashi naman. Ayun. Nagpakasal kay Anko. Malay ko na ba kung anung nangyari sa dalawang 'yun. Basta. Yung huling balitang narinig ko, nagkaron daw ng black-eye si Kakashi kasi nakalimutan atang maglaba pagkabalik ng asawa niya galing sa isang A-Rank na misyon. Kahit kelan talaga. oo..

Sa dami ng nangyari sa dalawang myembro ng Team 7, heto ako ngayon, naiwan kasama si Sasuke.. at 'di naglaon naging **kami**.

JOKE.

MAMATAY MUNA AKO, NU! Ober may ded badeh!

Hahaha.. Naging matalik ko siyang kaibigan.

Alam ko kung anong iniisip mo.

**HINDI KO SIYA GINAYUMA, TSINANSINGAN, NI-RAPE, MINOLESTIYA AT KUNG ANU-ANO PA, LOKA!**

Matagal ko nang kinalimutan 'yung nararamdaman ko sa kanya. Miski mahirap, miski masakit.. alam ko naman kasing wala akong mapapala dun. Pero.. gah. Never mind.

Anyways, balik sa pinag-uusapan. Wala. Ganun lang. Parang pagkagising ko kinabukasan yun na. Hindi na si Ino. Si Sasuke na.

Balik sa reyalidad.

Masakit mang aminin, may punto naman ang aking kaibigan, eh.

Importante, mahalaga at kinakailangang bigyan ng bawat nin na andito ng atensyon ang isyung ito, dahil para sa kapakanan naman ito ng buong Konohagakure.

* * *

Kung-kaya't heto ako ngayon, nakikinig sa walang katapusang pagdakdak ng kasalukuyan naming Hokage, gutom na gutom, nakaupo sa isang plastik na upuan sa isang kwartong pinagpupulungan ng mga nin na may matatataas na ranggo sa.. a.. ano nga bang tawag dito?.. basta. Yung parang city hall ba, ng Konoha. 

Gutom pa rin ako.. At kung sa palagay mong nalimutan ko na ang pagkulo ng aking tiyan habang ikinikuwento ko sa iyo ang mga nangyayari dito sa Konoha, nagkakamali ka.

Aaminin ko. Habang itinuturo sa 'kin ni Tsunade kanina yung genjutsung makakapagpagaling sa AIDS-chuva, nabanggit na niya yung tungkol sa pinaguusapan namin ngayon.

Pero.. alanganamang iwan ko na lamang dito 'tong binatang ito, hindi ba?

Paano kaya kung bigla siyang madulas pagtayo niya?

Paano kung bigla siyang makatapak ng langgam?

Kawawa naman ang langgam...

Paano kaya kung makagat siya ng bubuyog paglapit niya dun sa mga magagandang cosmos sa labas? May mga bubuyog bang umaaligid sa bulaklak na yun?

Paano kaya kung may chewing gumna aksidenteng nadikit sa kaniyang tikwas na buhok?

Sayang naman ang chewing gum..

Hinipan ko ang isang piraso ng aking kulay rosas na buhok at inilagay ito sa likod ng aking tenga, tahimik na binabanggit ang liriko ng paborito kong kanta habang nagmamasid, tinitingnan ang mga ulap sa labas ng bintana.

'_at ngayong wala ka na.. hindi alam kung saan magsisimula.. ang ngayon, bukas, kailanman, nagiba..' _

Napabalik ako sa aking sarili mula sa aking walang katuturang pagmumuni-muni nang naramdaman ko nang niyuyugyog ako ng aking katabi.

"hn?.."

Mala-uling ng mga mata ang tumitig diretso sa akin. Nakita ko ang maputla niyang kamay, nakaabot sa akin.

"Kura.. tapos na yung miting.. Nakinig ka ba?"

Hinawakan ko ito at hinayaang hilahin ako pataas ni Sasuke para makatayo.

"aa.."

Napangiti ako at napaisip kung gumagamit ng lotion itong nin na 'to.

"Oi. Bakit anlambot ng kamay mo?"

"It's in the genes, pare."

Napataas ang aking kilay at isang tawa ang nanggaling sa aking maninipis na labi.

Siguro ito ang dahilan kaya siya'y aking nagustuhan..

Yung mga hirit niya, mga 'di sinasadyang kilos, kanyang pagiging natural at totoo sa sarili.. Yung mga linya niyang korni at luma na pero talagang matatawa ka 'pag siya ang nagsabi.. kahit ba parang imposibleng mapangiti ka dahil lungkot na lungkot ka sa mga oras na 'yun.

Oist. Wag mong sabihin na sinabi ko yun sa'yo a. papatayin ako nito. Hahaha.

**ggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrllllllllllllllllllllllll..**

"Gutom pa rin akooooo... Uhaw din.." wika ko gamit ang boses ng isang bata, sabay akap sa balikat ng bunsong Uchiha. "Sasukeeeee.. gusto ko ng gulamaaaan.."

"Lam ko, Sakura."

Madami na ngang ipinagbago ang Konohagakure simula nang nagbalik dito si Sasuke.

Pero may mga bagay na lumipas man ang ilang milenyo, tiyak kong hindi na magbabago.

Oo, iyakin parin ako.

At siguro..

Itong nararamdaman ko para sa isang nin na nagngangalang Uchiha Sasuke..

"_**Kaya nga ililibre kita ng gulaman e."**_

Malabo nang maglaho.

* * *

**A/N: haha.. masyado bang mahaba?.. magulo ba ang pagkakaayos ng kwento?.. pagpasensyahan na po.. :) sana po nagustuhan nyo.. la akong magawa, grabeh.. review naman jan!. :) tenkyuu!. :)**

**salamat! c:**


End file.
